nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus Eckstein
''"Your path is what you make of it, don't let what's come before tie you down" '' Early Life Markus was born in Absalom to what could be considered a fairly par for the course family. His father a retired sailor and adventurer, and his mother a practicing apothecary. Growing up on the stories of his father, and the stories of so many other adventurers around the streets of the city he grew up in, Markus had decided from a very early age that he to would pursue the glory of the adventuring life, to make himself known as a hero like so many others, and make a mark on history. However, he was a rather physically unsubstantial if even weak child even for his age, and as he grew older this did not change much, and as determined as he was in his personal attempts at increasing his physique, it was to no avail. One day when trying to run around the docks, he had passed out, and when he had awoke, he was face to face with a large orc man in finely crafted armor and robes. While fearful at first, the Orc managed to calm the panicking boy, and offered to help him back home. On the way there the Orc had questioned Markus as to why he was exhausting himself around the docks. Upon hearing the young child's dreams of a future filled with heroic deeds, the Orc had given him an offer. He could offer him the means to fulfill these dreams, despite his physical shortcomings, by training under him. Markus, eager at the chance, accepted the offer, and for the next year, had undergone the physical, and mental rigor of the Orc's training ,ranging from standard physical exercise, to meditations, and eventually, energy manipulation. The Orc had revealed himself to be a kineticist by the name of Pyrhus the Vanguard. Pyhrus had opened Markus up to the elements that constitute all life, from fire to water, to the aether between the planes, to even the void energies among the stars. In addition, Pyhrus had taught Markus the arts of close combat, tracking, guerrilla fighting tactics, and how to read people to be able to best take them down. These teachings alongside the training he had to endure had shaped Markus from a sickly boy, to a physically capable man ready to take on any challenges. The last event to cap off his training underneath the Orc, was the selection of his kinetic element, showing the most affinity for void energies, Markus had accepted the connection, and became a choakineticist. With his training ended, him and his master had split paths, and Markus began his life of adventuring, by joining the pathfinder society. The Life of an Adventurer Carries a Price Markus's career as a Pathfinder was one that showed promise, but ended in bitterness. He had taken missions often looking for means of helping people, hoping to fulfill his dream of becoming a hero. Sadly this would not be the case as his inexperience with his powers, and his naivete at the time, impeded him from succeeding, and starting a trend of chipping away at his optimism. Ranging from facing stigmatization among his peers for the use of void energy, seeing corruption among members of the Society in situations where he viewed they should've stepped in and acted, to losing many friends and allies along the missions he had taken. Ranging from dealing with the politics and fallout of merchant ship attacks by the Aspis Consortium, to failed attempts of helping aid diplomatic negotiations between the rebels and nobles during a Cheliaxan rebel uprising, to the straw that broke the camels back, of dealing with the Eagle Knights, and their affiliates. When Markus had taken a mission to help free slaves from a mining camp, he had run into several members of the greater Eagle Knights organization. While this chance meeting at first seemed like a boon to his efforts, Markus was shocked to see the aftermath of the actions taken to free the slaves. While the slave masters were routed, it turned out the greater encampment also housed the families of these individuals, and few were sparred. When Markus had attempted to confront the members of the Eagle Knights about this, he was prevented of doing so by an apparent deal the Society had at the time to stay out of the personal matters of the Eagle Knights, and any of their activities were to be overlooked and not reported. Markus could not stand for this, and his attempt to act against these orders, resulted in his suspension of duty in the Pathfinder Society. After this, he had resigned, and left the Society. Years of facing stigmatization from fellow members for his powers, losing many friends and allies, and continued disappointment in the organization, had left Markus bitter, and he pursued mercenary work afterwards. Mercenary Life After having left the Pathfinder Society, Markus had spent a few years as a wandering mercenary. Traveling from Tian Xia, to the Mwangi expanse, taking up jobs whenever and wherever he could, having lost his focus on life. He had taken jobs ranging from bounty hunting, to even some assassinations, all the while contending with the guilt of his service in the Pathfinder Society, his bitterness to himself and his former allies, to disappointment in himself for failing to become the hero he wanted to be. It wasn't until his latest stint in the Mwangi Expanse where a little spark of his old ambition was rekindled. Having meet a traveling witch while working to help defend a caravan, whom he had befriended, and received a fortune that: "the chance to achieve his old dreams remains, having merely stumbled does not mean you have failed". This spurred him to look for a means to do honest, and good work once again, and having heard a chance to make it to an outpost settlement called Nibiru, Markus took the first boat he could, to start anew, and hopefully, achieve his revived dream. Appearance Markus is a fairly average built human male, a tad shorter than most with a leaner yet more solid build being the key differences. He keeps his face clean shaven, and his hair short and kept neatly, with dark blue eyes and tanned skin. He normally wears a mottled gray cloak, form fitting, dark blue linen/leather armor, with light darkened silver plating. He also wears dual cestus's alongside the use of dark blue void energy for his kinetic magic for gravity and negative blasts. He also makes use of a metal helmet/mask that conceals his face and covers his whole head when in combat, with a narrow visor just big enough for a full field of view. Personality Markus while usually wearing a stern and blank expression, often tries to be friendly with people he meets despite being slightly sarcastic. He is slow to anger, but passionate, and when in combat he tends to be curt, slightly standoffish, and serious with little patient for side chatter or jokes. Markus does try to bring the best of himself when he can, but will often fall short due to his staunch pragmatism. He has a soft spot for people who are mistreated or judged due to his own experience with prejudice, and has a low tolerance for those who judge others. Friends Markus hasn't made much lasting connections in Nibiru and abroad in Golarian save for the following Catlyn: A friendly herbalist vampire whom has gained his aid in looking for a substitute for blood for vampires to subsist on Pyrhus: His master who taught him most of what he knows. Enemies Members of both the Aspis Consortium, and Eagle Knights Aspirations Markus hopes to find peace with the acts he has committed over the years. Coupled with a sense of uncertainty and lack of feeling worthy of the powers given to him, Markus aims to not only find redemption, but also fulfill the once lost dream of becoming a well known hero. Category:Characters